Falling in love at a Coffee Shop
by EClarexForever
Summary: I think that possibly, Maybe I've fallen for you, Yes there's a chance, That I've fallen quite hard over you. Eli and Clare fall in love at a coffee shop: . Onexshot/review.


**_Hi:) I know I haven't been writing in a WHILE. but I like this a lot. it's based on Falling in Love at a coffee shop, By Landin Pigg. I think it's so cute and it inspired me to write this:)._**

**__****And a big thank you to ashleymocha12 and my other friend Ashley for proof reading:). **

**_review Please!_**

Eli pushed through the doors of the small, hole-in-a-wall coffee shop in which he visited every Sunday. It was a breezy September day, and he was strolling around the streets of Toronto all morning. This was a very familiar shop. Their coffee wasn't the best, but it was appetizing and not too pricey. Eli liked to come here to write, hang out, or pass time. He knew all of the workers, and most of the customers were frequent. However, it wasn't the comfort, or quietness of the coffee shop, or the way he felt so at home when he was there that made Eli come back every Sunday for the past three years. It was her, Clare Edwards, and her beautiful smile. The one that highlighted her soft, innocent blue eyes. She was a waitress there, working seven days a week to keep her apartment next to the university that she went to. She was on her last year of college, a year younger than Eli. Eli had graduated the year before. She was something else; the girl knew Eli more than anyone did, he told her almost everything.

Almost.

Except for the fact that he was in love with her. He had been since that rainy Sunday when he first walked in three years ago. It was quite obvious that there was something between them; anyone at the coffee shop would know. But it's like whenever he tried to make a move, something interrupted him.

The doors of the shop gave out a small ring and Clare snapped her head up. She smiled softly to herself. She'd been waiting for him all morning, to sit and tell her about his week, or update her on his latest story.

He casually glanced around the room for half a second, before seating himself in front of the counter. Without a word, Clare made his coffee and set it in front of him. He smiled, taking a sip. "So, how was your week?" she asked, resting her elbows on the counter top. He shrugged

"Same as always. But, I had a drink with Adam the other day. Oh! I finished another chapter of my story!"

Clare listened as Eli went on about a new character in his book.

"Clare, I'm going in break!" her co-worker Holly J called to her, before leaving.

A man, probably in his mid-thirties, walked over and Clare took his order. the young girl turned and began making his coffee. Eli took a moment to observe her features. From her auburn, shoulder-length curls, to her gray flats that sometimes squeaked when she walked. Everything about her was perfect. Eli thought she was perfect.

He forced himself to look away when she glanced at him. A light blush crept up to her cheeks, and she turned back to the coffee machine. She pushed the lever up to stop it, but it snapped in her tiny fist. Ice coffee hit the floor with a splash, and Clare started to panic. "Eli!"

Eli leaped over the counter and went over to help her. Clare slipped and fell to the floor.

"I got it, stay there," Eli reassured. Clare sat there, watching as Eli finally got the machine to stop. He slid down and sat next to Clare. She had tears in her eyes. "Eli, I'm so sorry! Holly J is going to fire me! How am I going to pay for the apartment-"

"Clare," Eli said, grabbing her hands and holding them in his. "We'll tell Holly J and she'll understand." Clare looked at him, and started to giggle. "What's so funny, Edwards?" Eli narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a confused look.

"It's just-" Clare started, but a fit of giggles interrupted her. Watching her made Eli start to chuckle, until both were sitting drenched in coffee, laughing about the whole situation.

After the laughter died down, they looked at each other. Eli's eyes stared into Clare's, green clashing with blue. He leaned in slowly, and Clare froze, unfamiliar with the proximity. "I'm going to kiss you," Eli stated, but before she could respond, he crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was short and sweet, their lips moving in sync. When they finally pulled apart, Clare's cheeks were burning. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Eli said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"It only took you three years." Clare giggled.

_**I never knew just what it was**_**  
**_**About this old coffee shop I love so much**_**  
**_**All of the while I never knew-**_****

_**All of the while**_**  
**_**All of the while, it was you...**_


End file.
